Un problème recurrent
by MadamTater
Summary: Cette histoire suit Porte ouverte dans la série Coeurs Transfigurés: Nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela, tu te souviens?
1. Chapter 1

_Cette histoire suit **Porte ouverte** dans la série **Coeurs Transfigurés** et se déroule durant le chapitre quinze de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_

**Un problème recurrent: Première partie**

**Traductrice: MysticScribe**

Lorsque des missions pour le compte de l'Ordre menèrent Remus Lupin dans le voisinage du Ministère de la Magie, il s'arrêta un instant devant la cabine téléphonique qui camouflait l'entrée des visiteurs aux yeux des Moldus. Il avait vu Tonks le soir précédent et il la verrait de nouveau ce soir, mais être si près d'elle maintenant était troublant. Il voulait faire un saut et la visiter. Toutefois, il hésita à agir sous le coup de l'impulsion. Pouvait-il réellement le faire?

Ce n'était pas que l'Ordre exigeait de Remus et de Tonks d'être discrets au sujet de leur relation; c'était simplement qu'il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme surprendre une petite amie au travail. Quelle raison pourrait-il invoquer pour demander l'admission au Département de la justice magique ? Et si Tonks ne travaillait pas au quartier général des Aurors aujourd'hui? Serait-il seulement sage de vouloir visiter le Ministère aujourd'hui, à la lumière de ce qui avait été publié dans la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier?

"Remus!"

Il se retourna pour voir la solution à son dilemme se présenter d'elle-même. Tonks émergea de la boutique délabrée de l'autre côté de la boîte téléphonique.

"Salut, Remus!" appela-t-elle, accélérant la cadence de son pas et lui adressant un geste amical de la main.

Le cœur de Remus battit plus fort devant le large sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Elle était superbe vêtue de robes d'un bleu profond avec ses cheveux aujourd'hui longs et sombres, tirés en une queue de cheval un peu de travers. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants.

"Comme c'est génial de ma part de faire un saut à la surface pour une pause, maintenant!"Tonks l'attrapa dans une étreinte rapide et furtive, et elle s'étira pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. "As-tu affaire au Ministère?"

"Dans le voisinage," dit-il. "J'étais simplement venu pour te demander si tu avais le temps de venir déjeuner avec moi." Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge ; s'il avait trouvé le courage d'y entrer, il aurait sans doute pensé à l'inviter pour déjeuner. Peut-être.

L'expression de Tonks se fana quelque peu. "Oh, j'aimerais vraiment ça, mais j'ai une réunion dans quelques minutes."

Remus ressentit une pointe de déception, mais le plaisir inattendu de la rencontrer s'empara de lui – et la façon dont elle touchait sa cravate contribua en cela. La lumière du soleil brillait dans ses cheveux, et il se pencha un peu pour en examiner la couleur de plus près. "Tes cheveux sont-ils bleus ou noirs aujourd'hui?"

"Bleus." Tonks fronça les sourcils. "Tu aimes?"

"C'est ravissant." Remus suivit du bout des doigts une mèche qui s'était échappée de son attache à cheveux. Elle était soyeuse, et elle s'enroula délicieusement autour de son doigt. "Mais je croyais qu'Ombrage exigeait des couleurs naturelles."

Tonks rejeta la tête en arrière, sa queue de cheval. "Ombrage n'est pas ici, et je me sens plutôt rebelle face à la nouvelle -" Son expression se durcit, et sa voix se fit tranchante. "La nouvelle Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard."

Même si Remus ne souhaitait pas que la conversation prenne ce chemin en particulier, il dit : "Je comprends donc que tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier?"

"Seulement les manchettes. J'essaie de ne pas lire le journal au travail, parce que…bien, tu sais toutes les choses que je dis à propos de mes employeurs."

"Je te recommande d'ignorer toutes les manchettes de l'édition d'aujourd'hui. Cela ne fera que te mettre en colère."

"Maintenant, tu piques ma curiosité." Tonks fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit un exemplaire. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un banc de parc au bout du trottoir et elle se dirigea en sa direction.

Remus dut bouger rapidement pour rester à sa hauteur, même avec ses longues enjambées. "Pour satisfaire sa curiosité, le Chicaneur fait l'affaire, tu sais."

Tonks leva des yeux surpris et amusés alors qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le banc. "Tu lis le Chicaneur?"

"Religieusement."

Le rire bruyant de Tonks fit tourner nombre de têtes, magiques et moldues. Son rire mourut brusquement alors que ses yeux survolaient l'article. Son front se plissa en une expression de frustration.

"Oh, écoute mon oncle Lucius. Plusieurs d'entre nous qui avons les meilleurs intérêts de nos enfants à cœur avons été préoccupés par certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore dans les dernières années, et nous sommes contents que le Ministère garde à l'œil la situation. Ils parlent de Dumbledore comme s'il était un enfant turbulent et comme s'ils venaient d'embaucher Ombrage comme gouvernante."

"Au moins, Dumbledore garde un sens de l'humour à propos de ces choses," dit Remus, s'asseyant près d'elle. "Ne peux-tu pas l'imaginer rire.."

"Je ne ris pas." Tonks poursuivit sa lecture. "Parmi ses décisions excentriques se retrouvent indubitablement les embauches controversées décrites précédemment dans ce journal, en particulier l'embauche du loup-garou Remus Lupin…" Elle le dévisagea. "Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec tout ça? C'est comme s'ils attendaient l'opportunité d'en parler de nouveau!"

"Je ne pense pas -"

Elle chiffonna le journal et le lança vers une poubelle à proximité. Elle rata son tir et Remus se leva pour en disposer proprement.

Tonks se leva aussi et se mit à faire les cent pas alors qu'elle poursuivait sa lancée. "Oublie le fait que tu étais le meilleur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis des années. Oublie le fait que tu es un aussi bon professeur que McGonagall ou Flitwick…"

"Je ne suis pas…"

"Si, tu l'es." Tonks tourna sur elle-même pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches. "Hermione et Ginny me l'ont dit. Elles m'ont dit aussi que les étudiants t'aimaient."

"Pas tous les -"

"Mais pour le Ministère, tu n'es que Remus Lupin, loup-garou !" Sa voix s'était enflée pour atteindre une hauteur passionnée; elle craqua. Ses mains retombèrent à ses côtés, serrés; elle s'affala un peu, sa tête tombant vers l'avant. "Zut, Remus. Je ne peux pas le supporter."

Elle maintint cette position pour ce qui lui sembla un long moment, au cours duquel Remus lutta pour interpréter son langage non verbal. Il n'y avait pas deux semaines, le Ministère avait passé un nouveau décret éducationnel, nommant Ombrage professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Parce qu'Ombrage avait été celle à rédiger la loi contre les loups-garous, Tonks interprétait le fait que cette fonctionnaire prenne officiellement ses fonctions comme un affront personnel à Remus. La réaction de Tonks face à ce nouveau décret était similaire, mais son expression semblait également défaite.

Mais pourquoi? Quelque chose s'était-il passé plus tôt aujourd'hui? Si oui, son expression joyeuse n'avait-elle été qu'un masque? Remus n'y croyait pas. Tonks avait affirmé ne pas avoir lu la Gazette du Sorcier avant de le faire maintenant. Quelqu'un lui avait-il mentionné cet article? C'était la partie à son sujet qui l'avait le plus irritée. Est-ce qu'un de ses collègues avaient commenté sa relation avec Remus Lupin, loup-garou? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre à part Kingsley Shacklebolt qui savait qu'ils entretenaient une liaison amoureuse?

La chaleur piqua les joues de Remus lorsqu'il songea aux implications de ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur un carré de mauvaises herbes qui poussaient à travers une fissure du trottoir. Il les écrasa du bout de sa chaussure élimé. "Est-ce que…est-ce que tu te sens embarrassée?"

"Humiliée." Tonks leva les yeux soudainement, fondant sur lui avec une expression mortifiée. "Je veux dire, par le Ministère, Remus! J'ai honte de travailler pour des gens comme Cornelius Fudge et Dolores Ombrage." Elle attrapa ses mains et les serra fermement, sans réaliser que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans les paumes de Remus. "Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi."

Se libérant de l'étreinte d'acier de Tonks, Remus posa ses mains sur ses bras et les frotta pour l'apaiser. "Essaie de ne plus penser à cet article, Tonks. Tu ne peux pas te présenter à ta réunion dans cet état."

Tonks regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Remus en direction de l'immeuble souterrain. "Merlin, je ne peux pas du tout retourner là-bas…si ce n'est que pour démissionner."

Remus retint sa respiration et il la libéra en un rire sans joie. "S'il te plaît, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu es en train de ventiler ta frustration et que tu ne le penses pas."

"Bien sûr que je ne le pense pas," répondit Tonks d'un air vaguement offensée. "Pas la partie à propos de démissionner, en tous cas."

"Bien, parce que cet article n'est pas à mon sujet. Il est au sujet de Dumbledore. Je suis sans importance."

Pour un moment, Tonks se renfrogna, mais elle sourit ensuite avec douceur. Elle glissa ses mains sur la poitrine de Remus et les joignit autour de son cou. "Rien à ton sujet ne sera jamais sans importance pour moi, Remus."

Même s'il croyait toujours qu'elle s'en faisait trop à ce sujet, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tonks soupira profondément. "J'ai parfois l'impression que je vis un mensonge."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Travailler pour Fudge et ces intolérants complaisants le jour, et servir l'Ordre le soir."

Remus savait que Tonks – et Kingsley – contournaient régulièrement les politiques du Ministère pour le compte de l'Ordre, mais Remus n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait qu'ils travaillaient contre le gouvernement. Il était probable que Kingsley ne le voyait pas de cette façon, mais Tonks n'était une Auror que depuis un an. Cela était sans doute déroutant pour elle.

"Le Ministère de la Magie est peut-être dans l'erreur maintenant," dit-il, caressant légèrement son bras. "Ils ne sont toutefois pas des méchants."

Tonks haussa un sourcil. "Sauf pour Ombrage."

"Je te l'accorde." Remus prit la main de Tonks et la guida sur le trottoir. " N'amplifie pas ta frustration en blâmant le Ministère pour ce qui est arrivé avec mon poste à Poudlard. Le Ministère ne m'a pas renvoyé. Je me suis renvoyé tout seul. J'ai oublié de prendre la potion Tue-Loup et je me suis transformé sur le terrain de l'école, alors que des enfants étaient présents. Peux-tu vraiment blâmer les gens d'avoir peur?"

"Peur de toi?" Elle renifla. "C'est vraiment…"

"Peu importe de la façon dont je suis la plupart du temps, ou mes qualifications pour ce poste, j'ai été négligent."

Tonks garda le silence. Un coup d'œil en coin lui révéla que les muscles de sa mâchoire tremblaient alors qu'elle serrait les dents. Sa main était flasque dans la sienne.

"J'ai fait une erreur," dit Remus. "Je dois en payer les conséquences."

Tonks retira sa main et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. "Ils t'auraient mis à la porte même si ce n'était pas arrivé."

"Mais c'est arrivé."

"Ça ne donne pas au Ministère le droit d'endosser ces saloperies de préjugés. Et que je sois damnée si je reste assise bien tranquille et que je ferme mes yeux et mes oreilles en prétendant que cela ne me dérange pas."

Remus s'immobilisa. Il attrapa l'épaule de Tonks et la tourna face à lui. "Tonks, être avec moi n'est pas facile. Je viens avec des problèmes pour lesquels il n'y a pas de solutions. L'intolérance en est un. Si tu ne peux pas gérer -"

"Mais bien sûr que je peux -"

"Mauvais choix de mots," dit-il rapidement. Quand Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Remus leva une main pour mesurer ses propos. "S'il te plaît, écoute-moi. Nous avons déjà discuté de tout cela, tu te souviens? Tu as dis que tu étais pour faire un effort de ne pas prendre toutes ces choses trop à cœur."

Elle baissa les yeux d'un air coupable, mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux de nouveau, ils se faisaient accusateurs. "Comment je peux ne pas prendre ces choses à cœur? J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, et …"

"Je ne vais pas te regarder bouder au sujet de toutes les petites choses qui sont dites à mon sujet."

"C'est seulement ma façon de réagir!"

"Alors, nous devrions peut-être mettre fin à tout cela."

Tonks resta bouche bée, cligna des paupières et ses yeux s'arrondirent en de parfaits cercles. "Quoi?"

Enracinant son regard au sol, Remus dit, "Tes sentiments pour moi nuisent à ta perspective sur le sujet. Tu pourrais ruiner tout ce que tu as essayé d'accomplir. Cela n'en vaut pas la-"

"Oh," dit Tonks catégoriquement. "De l'auto-dénigrement, encore une fois."

"Non!" L'irritation de Remus s'intensifia. "Je n'ai rien dit à propos de moi. Ce n'est pas à propos de cela du tout."

Tonks croisa les bras de nouveau, pointant le menton vers lui comme pour le défier. "De quoi s'agit-il, alors?"

Remus croisa son regard sans ciller et parla en hachant bien chaque syllabe. "D'en faire toute une histoire."

"M'inquiéter à ton sujet, c'est faire toute une histoire, c'est ça?"

"T'en faire à propos de cette histoire, Tonks. Je suis très touché de voir comment tu te sens, mais tu es jeune et inexpérimentée, et…"

"Trop immature pour toi, tu veux dire?"

Remus ferma les yeux. Il venait certainement de s'enfoncer les deux pieds dans la bouche. "Ce n'est pas ce que…"

"Si tu te sens ainsi," l'interrompit-elle, "je préfère ne pas être avec toi non plus."

Elle tourna les talons, perdant l'équilibre alors qu'elle descendit de la chaîne de trottoir. Remus tendit une main pour l'aider à conserver son équilibre, mais il la retira lorsque Tonks le foudroya du regard. Alors que Remus la regarda regagner l'entrée des employés du Ministère, son estomac se noua. Elle ne l'avait pas bien compris. Il avait été clair – ou il avait fait de son mieux pour l'être – mais elle ne l'avait pas bien compris.

C'était peut-être pour le mieux. Il était voué à la blesser éventuellement. C'était préférable que ce soit de cette façon, avec sa colère pour la protéger, plutôt qu'elle soit laissée à elle-même avec une vie en ruine et un cœur brisé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième partie**

"Félicitations, Lunard!" s'exclama Sirius lorsque Remus descendit à la cuisine au sous-sol du 12, Square Grimmaurd, où plusieurs membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rassemblés pour la réunion de la soirée.

"Que me vaut l'honneur?"

Sirius agita un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier alors qu'il s'asseyait de travers sur sa chaise. "Ton nom est publié dans le journal. Je suis heureux de ne pas être le seul à faire les nouvelles. Comment se sent-on, lorsqu'on est cité comme un exemple de l'excentricité de Dumbledore?" Il s'appuya les coudes sur le dossier de la chaise et haussa les sourcils. "Bien sûr, on savait, James et moi, qu'il devait être fêlé pour te nommer préfet."

Alors que Sirius parlait, Remus capta le bruit de pas maladroits dans l'escalier. Sans même se retourner, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Tonks. Alors qu'elle passait en coup de vent près des deux sorciers, elle jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard chargé de reproche à l'attention de Remus.

"C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas fâché au sujet de la Gazette," dit-elle à Sirius. "Remus pourrait penser que tu es immature."

"Remus a toujours pensé ça de moi," dit Sirius.

Mais Tonks avait déjà trouvé une place à l'extrémité de la longue table de la cuisine.

Sirius regarda Remus avec un petit sourire en coin teinté d'incompréhension. "Les amants se sont-ils disputés?"

Tournant le dos à son ami, Remus enfonça profondément ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Entre ses dents serrées, il murmura :

"Cela nécessiterait que nous soyons amants, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vous n'avez pas -?"

D'un coup d'œil, Remus réduisit Sirius au silence alors que celui-ci écarquillait les yeux.

"Bien, tu l'as embrassée," dit Sirius avec désinvolture, alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et qu'il lui assénait une tape dans le dos. " Peut-être que les disputes d'amoureux chastes sont faciles à guérir."

Ils restèrent debout en silence, alors que la pièce se remplissait, mais après un moment, Sirius ajouta :

"Tu lui as dit qu'elle était immature? Merde, vieux – tu n'en sais pas plus sur les femmes que lorsque tu étais à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était immature. Elle -"

Fol Œil passa près d'eux, son œil magique roulant dans son orbite, vrillant Remus du regard. De façon évidente, l'ex-Auror avait entendu une partie de la conversation.

"Il n'est certainement pas le moment d'en discuter." Remus s'éloigna abruptement. Un moment inapproprié n'avait jamais arrêté Sirius de discuter d'un sujet juteux.

Tonks s'était assise sur la chaise la plus éloignée de Remus qu'elle avait pu trouver et elle le regardait fixement. Il se dirigea vers la chaise vide à côté d'elle. Il devait à tout le moins essayer d'atténuer la tension avant la réunion, au cas où une mission commune leur serait assignée. Toutefois, Bill Weasley s'approcha à grands pas avant qu'il ne puisse la rejoindre.

"Hé Tonks! J'ai une proposition à te faire."

Bill n'eut pas la chance de faire sa proposition. Alors qu'il prenait la place vide aux côtés de Tonks que Remus aurait souhaité occuper, Dumbledore entra et annonça le début de la réunion. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise à proximité. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser ses yeux dériver vers Tonks, qui était assise à côté d'un sorcier qui, malgré le fait qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle, ne l'était pas significativement, et dont les longs cheveux et la boucle d'oreille allaient très bien sa chevelure bleue et hérissée.

Toutefois, tout à son effort de ne pas regarder Tonks, Remus croisa le regard de Molly. Il souhaita soudainement ne pas l'avoir fait. Ses lèvres étaient plissées et elle avait l'air de savoir clairement que tout n'était pas au beau fixe entre eux. Il se tortilla sous son regard inquisiteur. Il y avait eu un temps où Molly avait souhaité que Tonks plaise à son fils. Croyait-elle toujours qu'ils feraient un beau couple?

La réunion fut brève et Remus, pour une fois, fut soulagée de ne pas avoir été jumelé à Tonks pour une tâche. Tout de même, il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser la colère s'éterniser entre eux. Peu importe le fait qu'ils soient engagés dans une relation amoureuse ou non, ils se devaient de maintenir un niveau de respect mutuel, pour le bien de l'Ordre. Il se préparait à s'adresser à elle alors qu'elle se levait et contournait la table, mais Bill avait déjà son attention.

"Remus et toi seriez-vous intéressés par une sortie à quatre?"

Tonks parut aussi surprise par la question que Remus, qui s'assit, stupéfié, et il regarda sa réaction. Au moment où Bill avait dit le nom de Remus, le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de Tonks s'éteignit. En expirant, elle sembla rapetisser, comme si la colère qui la nourrissait venait de quitter son corps.

"Nous, euh…" Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Bill regarda ailleurs, son visage rougissant. "Oh, vous n'êtes pas…?"

"C'est un moment difficile," murmura Tonks. Elle décocha un bref regard à Remus, qui prétendit s'intéresser à un exemplaire de la Gazette que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner sur la table. "Je ne sais pas…"

"Ce n'était pas vraiment à propos d'une sortie entre couples," ajouta Bill rapidement. "C'est que Fleur n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, tu vois, et j'ai pensé que…Tu t'entends bien avec tout le monde."

"Merci Bill." Tonks eut un petit sourire. "Je suis très occupée ces jours-ci, mais on peut peut-être planifier quelque chose."

"Je t'enverrai un hibou."

Alors que Tonks passait devant le siège de Remus, son regard se posa de nouveau sur lui.

Il se leva aussitôt. "Nous devons parler."

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient toujours en train de discuter dans la cuisine. Sans un mot, Remus et Tonks gravirent les escaliers et se glissèrent dans le salon.

Aussitôt que la porte se referma, Tonks demanda:

"As-tu changé d'avis?"

L'espoir dans sa voix était déchirant, mais Remus était déterminé à ne pas laisser sa résolution vaciller.

"Je crois que je dois dire les choses autrement. Tu n'as pas compris -"

"Je comprends parfaitement," dit Tonks sèchement. Son ton de voix s'adoucit alors qu'elle poursuivit :

"Tu t'es mis dans la tête que je n'utilise pas mon cerveau et que je pense avec mes émotions. Tu as peur que je fasse une décision impulsive qui changera ma vie, et que si je vis la moindre expérience difficile en lien avec toi, j'en viendrai un jour à t'en vouloir."

Il se sentait vaguement agacé de constater à quel point elle venait précisément de mettre le doigt sur la blessure. "Est-ce que je suis complètement à côté de la plaque de penser de cette façon?"

"Tu es très noble, Remus," dit-elle avec un sourire contrit. "Mais je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être un martyr. Je t'ai demandé d'être un petit ami."

"Et quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je ne prenais pas à cœur tes intérêts?"

Pour un moment, ils se tinrent l'un et l'autre du regard et Tonks secoua la tête. "Je suis de garde ce soir." Elle se détourna et avança vers la porte. "À la prochaine."

Même si Remus s'attardait dans le salon, il entendit la démarche inégale de Fol Œil dans le couloir. "Veux-tu que je le transfigure en furet?"

Tonks répliqua: "La transfiguration est justement le prob-" Un bruit métallique, un juron et un bruit de chute se produisant simultanément indiquèrent à Remus que Tonks avait de nouveau trébuché sur le porte-parapluies en forme de pied de troll.

Mrs. Black se réveilla. "ABERRATION BÂTARDE AUX MULTIPLES FORMES, QUITTE IMMÉDIATEMENT LA NOBLE -"

La porte se ferma si fort que les volets claquèrent et Mrs. Black en fut réduite au silence. Remus attendit un moment avant de quitter le salon. Il souhaitait que tout le monde avait quitté, mais Bill et Arthur flânaient dans le vestibule.

"Maman veut te parler," dit Bill. "Elle est au sous-sol."

Remus fit un signe de tête raide. "Ma vie est un rouleau de parchemin ouvert, si je comprends bien."

Bill lui décocha un regard empreint de pitié. "Je pense que je m'en tiendrai à fréquenter quelqu'un à l'extérieur de l'Ordre."

"Ne t'en fais pas, Remus," dit gaiement Arthur. "Molly est formidable pour donner des conseils sur les relations amoureuses."

"Quand elle est de ton côté," ajouta Bill.

La dernière chose que Remus désirait était d'être du mauvais côté de Molly, spécialement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'affaires aussi personnelles que celles-ci. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, toutefois, que de descendre les escaliers et de faire face à la mère du clan Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième partie**

"Bon," dit Molly, alors qu'elle déposait une tasse de thé en face de Remus. Elle prit place de l'autre côté de la grande table de cuisine, tout juste en face de lui. "Qu'est-il arrivé entre Tonks et toi?"

Remus fixa sans la voir la vapeur tourbillonnante qui s'élevait de sa tasse. "Nous nous sommes disputés. Je pense que c'est fini."

"Sottises." Molly laissa tomber un cube de sucre dans son thé. "Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à vous laisser arrêter par une dispute."

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous disputons à ce sujet."

Molly ne dit rien, mais elle sirota simplement son thé. Elle le regarda par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse, attendant de façon évidente qu'il élabore sur le sujet. À l'étonnement de Remus, il s'entendit raconter toute l'histoire de la querelle. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir ainsi à propos de sujets aussi personnels; certes, il n'avait jamais demandé, dans sa vie adulte, de conseils au sujet d'une relation amoureuse. Il n'était pas certain de savoir qui déliait sa langue maintenant, à part un besoin soudain de se faire confirmer par une personne plus âgée et plus expérimentée que lui qu'il n'avait pas pris une attitude trop dure.

"Je l'ai blessée," conclut-il d'une voix rauque, mais sans prendre une gorgée de son thé. "Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais Tonks a mal interprété tout ce que je tentais de lui dire." Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant profondément. "Je ne suis pas doué pour tout ça."

"Mais bien sûr que tu l'es," dit Molly d'une voix si pleine de bonté et de sentiments maternels que Remus fut convaincu que si la table avait été moins large, elle aurait tendu le bras pour tapoter sa main. "Si Tonks a mal interprété tes propos, ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Tu ne crois pas que j'avais tort?"

Molly prit une grande gorgée de thé. "Je pense que tu as raison de dire que Tonks ne devrait pas se mettre dans tous ses états à propos de ces histoires – spécialement quand les choses sont comme elles le sont au Ministère ces jours-ci. Elle doit faire attention."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que Remus aurait souhaité entendre. Un "mais" implicite restait lourdement suspendu entre eux et il eut l'impression de s'enfoncer.

"J'ose dire," continua Molly, "que je comprends exactement ce que cette pauvre fille traverse."

"Tu as déjà été dans une relation avec un loup-garou?" demanda laconiquement Remus.

Molly lui lança un regard si cinglant qu'il se demanda comment un de ses fils ait jamais osé être sarcastique.

"Quand j'étais plus jeune," dit-elle, alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses souvenirs, "je devenais furieuse quand les gens dévalorisaient Arthur. Et quand Percy -" Elle cligna des yeux, prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

"C'est difficile de ne pas réagir fortement quand quelqu'un parle contre un homme qu'on…qu'on apprécie beaucoup. Tonks semble vouloir te protéger autant que je l'ai toujours fait pour Arthur."

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en pensant à quel point Tonks s'était portée à sa défense. Seuls James et Sirius avaient été aussi loyaux à son égard et il devait l'admettre, il sentait grandir en lui une vague d'orgueil et un chaud sentiment d'intimité d'être ainsi l'objet de la dévotion d'une femme. En y pensant bien, la façon dont ses yeux avaient étincelé, dont ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et dont ses poings s'étaient serrés, tout cela était plutôt attachant – mignon, même. Elle était aussi explosive qu'une petite bombe.

"Je ne veux pas que cela soit fini entre nous," dit-il, se penchant vers l'avant pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table et pour se prendre le front entre les mains.

"Qui a dit que c'était fini? Tonks est une fille sensée, même si ses cheveux sont étranges."

"J'aime ses cheveux."

Molly soupira et afficha une expression semblable à celle qui accompagnait ses offres répétées à l'attention de Bill pour couper ses cheveux.

Elle se leva et attira à elle la tasse de thé froid que Remus n'avait pas touché. "Si je te comprends bien, Remus, tu cherches autant à protéger Tonks qu'elle essaie de le faire pour toi." Lui tournant le dos pour laver la vaisselle, elle continua :

"Fais attention – c'est facile de penser que tu protèges quelqu'un d'autre alors que la seule personne que tu protèges vraiment, c'est toi."

Même si le ton de voix de Molly n'impliquait aucune accusation, Remus eut un sursaut intérieur qui le fit s'asseoir plus droit sur sa chaise. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas insinuer qu'il se montrait égoïste. Même Tonks ne semblait pas le penser; elle l'avait décrit comme un martyr.

"N'abandonne pas," dit Molly, lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. "Tonks changera d'idée." Elle respirait la confiance et la détermination, comme si elle parlait d'un simple placard qui avait besoin d'être nettoyé.

Remus demanda, amusé:

"Tu te prépares également à lui parler?"

Molly rougit et se détourna rapidement vers la vaisselle. "Tu es la seule personne qui peut vraiment la faire changer d'idée à ce sujet. Elle a besoin de suivre ton exemple – et de ta patience. Cette tendance à surprotéger ne va changer du jour au lendemain, ou même en quelques semaines."

Remus ressentit un peu de chagrin, mais il joignit les mains sur le dessus de la table et demanda :

"Est-ce que cela ne me met pas en position d'être un professeur plutôt qu'un amoureux?"

Molly le regarda avec exaspération. "À quoi bon une relation amoureuse si tu n'apprends rien de l'autre?"

Ses mots résonnèrent en lui, lui ramenant à l'esprit que Tonks avait dit la même chose la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Même si Remus ne niait pas la véracité de tout cela, il ne s'en sentait pas mieux. "J'aimerais que le fait d'être avec moi n'implique pas que Tonks ait à apprendre tout ceci."

Molly fit léviter les tasses propres pour les déposer sur leur étagère respective et elle s'approcha de Remus. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. "Remus, mon cher, vous n'êtes pas le seul couple ayant eu besoin d'apprendre des choses l'un de l'autre."

Il acquiesça et tapota sa main, puis l'accompagna à l'étage. Arthur et Bill s'attardaient dans le couloir et Sirius les avait rejoints.

Alors que Remus aidait Molly à enfiler sa cape, elle dit :

"J'inviterai Tonks pour le thé demain. Peut-être voudrais-tu te joindre à nous pour le dîner. Les choses seront réglées d'ici là."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, Remus?" dit Arthur joyeusement.

"Les disputes de chastes amoureux se guérissent facilement," dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Lorsque les Weasley le regardèrent, perplexes, il expliqua :

"Oh, mais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas am-"

Les lèvres de Sirius bougèrent silencieusement lorsque Remus fouetta l'air de sa baguette magique et conjura un charme de Silencio. "Cela sera suffisant, Patmol," dit-il, se détournant de son ami qui affichait un air hargneux.

Rien n'était encore guéri. Molly était trop optimiste pour penser que tout serait résolu entre le thé et le dîner. hr

Lorsque Remus Apparut au Terrier le soir suivant, il trouva Tonks assise sur les marches de la véranda. Alors qu'il approchait, il nota qu'elle avait l'air beaucoup mieux que la soirée précédente, à l'exception des cernes violacés qui cerclaient ses yeux. Il se dit en lui-même que c'était sans doute en raison de sa tâche de garde, et non parce qu'elle perdait le sommeil à cause de lui. À tout le moins, la couleur lui était revenue aux joues, et ses yeux sombres brillaient de nouveau avec vivacité. Ses cheveux hérissés étaient redevenus rose bonbon– la couleur que Remus préférait sur elle. Cela devait être un bon signe.

Toutefois, la voix de Tonks était hésitante. "Je suis prête à admettre que j'ai eu tort."

"Ne fais surtout pas ça," dit Remus, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la marche. "Cela impliquerait que j'admette que j'ai eu raison, et je ne l'étais pas entièrement."

Tonks sourit légèrement. "Deux personnes sont nécessaires pour qu'il y ait dispute, n'est-ce pas?"

Remus hocha la tête.

"J'ai trop réagi à cet article," dit-elle.

"Mais j'ai eu tort de m'attendre que tu ne sois plus en colère depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé de tout ceci," s'opposa Remus. Il déglutit. "Je t'ai fait sentir comme une enfant, n'est-ce pas?"

Le regard de Tonks tomba sur ses genoux. "Un peu."

La culpabilité submergea Remus alors qu'il se remémora ce qu'il avait dit à Molly à propos de vouloir protéger Tonks, et ce que Tonks avait dit elle-même à propos de ne pas vouloir d'un martyr. Peut-être y avait-il de la vérité dans l'avertissement de Molly : s'il avait eu véritablement les meilleurs intérêts de Tonks à cœur, il n'aurait pas été condescendant, même involontairement.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il.

Tonks glissa plus près de lui, le tissu de son jeans grattant conte la marche de bois. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule. "Je suis désolée moi aussi. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pense pas du tout."

"Nous l'avons fait tous les deux."

"Donc…" Ses cheveux chatouillèrent son cou alors qu'elle relevait la tête. "Peut-on essayer de nouveau?"

Remus voulait de tout son cœur dire simplement oui ou répondre par un baiser, mais il se devait être franc avec elle. Il se déplaça légèrement sur la marche branlante afin qu'ils puissent se faire face. Leurs genoux se touchèrent.

"Je veux être avec toi," dit-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes avec douceur, "mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi."

Tonks serra ses mains dans les siennes. "Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée."

Qui avait-elle fréquenté dans le passé pour qu'il soit, lui, le meilleur? "Alors tu as eu une vie plutôt terne, mon cœur."

Tonks se raidit et s'écarta de lui. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et creusèrent une ride profonde sur son front, lui donnant l'air d'avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en un instant. "Tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un fasse un commentaire négatif sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que c'est mieux quand tu te rabaisses?"

Remus regarda par terre, chagriné. "Je pense que nous devons chacun travailler sur quelque chose, alors."

"Il y a autre chose," ajouta Tonks, sa voix douce l'encourageant à lever la tête de nouveau. "J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance."

"Mais bien sûr que je -"

"Si tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas immature," dit-elle en l'interrompant, "tu n'auras pas peur que je fasse quelque chose de stupide parce que je suis un peu émotive."

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois immature," dit Remus. "Ni que tu agisses de façon inconséquente." Il fit une pause brève et il ajouta doucement :

"Je te fais confiance."

Tonks eut un sourire éclatant et se pencha maladroitement en avant pour une étreinte. Lorsque ses bras glissèrent autour d'elle, il sentit son soupir contre sa poitrine.

"Je suis comme n'importe quelle femme, Remus." Une note de taquinerie glissa dans sa voix. "Nous devenons un peu cinglées de temps à autre. Ça arrive à toutes les femmes. Même celles qui ne te fréquentent pas." Elle tapota sa poitrine du bout d'un doigt.

"Eh bien,"dit Remus, "comme Sirius a cru bon de le souligner hier soir, je n'en connais pas plus sur les femmes maintenant que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard."

En riant, Tonks leva vers lui son visage en forme de cœur et son regard se fit plein d'attente. Ses yeux étaient doux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Elle souhaitait clairement qu'il l'embrasse. Remus hésita un moment, son pouce traçant légèrement le contour de sa bouche. Son cœur se contracta étrangement à la pensée que même s'ils avaient mis fin à leur relation pour une journée, Tonks voulait reprendre où ils s'étaient laissés. Ils n'avaient pas reculé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" demanda Tonks, se pressant plus près de lui. "Il faut se reprendre d'avoir été chacun de notre côté."

Le cœur de Remus battit plus fort, et il sut qu'elle l'avait senti, parce qu'elle souriait.

"Ce n'est qu'une journée," dit-il avec désinvolture. "Nous avons été de plus longues périodes sans se voir."

"Ce n'est pas pareil lorsqu'on ne se quitte pas bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui."

"Ne recommençons pas."

Alors qu'il touchait ses lèvres des siennes, Remus espéra qu'elle pouvait sentir sa résolution à faire tous les efforts nécessaires.

Au moment où ils se séparèrent, la porte s'ouvrit en un craquement et Molly fit un pas en avant, en souriant d'un air entendu. "Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit que tout s'arrangerait d'ici l'heure du dîner?"

Remus se leva en premier. Alors qu'il aidait Tonks à se relever, celle-ci dit :

"Molly pense que nous formons un couple génial et qu'on se complète l'un l'autre. Elle veut faire tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous garder ensemble."

Comment Molly pouvait-elle avoir une opinion aussi forte et favorable d'eux en tant que couple alors qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un mois - particulièrement après tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Tonks?

Alors que son cœur se gonflait, tout ce que Remus put faire fut de glisser son bras autour de la taille de Tonks et de dire:

"Merci, Molly."

_Fin_

_Notes de la traductrice: De la part de MrsTater, merci de vos commentaires élogieux! Elle souhaite remercier chaleureusement qui ont pris le temps de lire son histoire ainsi que tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de laisser des commentaires. _

_Pour ma part, je suis ravie que ma traduction vous plaise. J'espère pouvoir vous faire connaître l'intégralité de cette série, qui compte maintenant plus de 30 fictions!_


End file.
